


Masked By Your Side

by headless777



Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [8]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dancing together, First Kiss, M/M, Masquerade, Mutual Pining, Slow Dancing, i speedran this before karl's stream, sorta - Freeform, wilbur soot wing man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/headless777/pseuds/headless777
Summary: Just another masquerade slow dance, but I speedran it because of the upcoming stream
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: quacknoblade stories by headless [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122881
Comments: 5
Kudos: 279
Collections: QNB_DISCORD_FICS





	Masked By Your Side

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to "Solar Waltz" by the Cosmo Sheldrake on loop for two hours writing this and you are now bound by a contract to also listen to the song while you read

The ballroom was large and well built. It was glamorous and extravagant. Quartz lining the walls with a high glass ceiling and a marble floor. It was so beautiful. 

And Quackity didn’t feel like he belonged. There were so many well dressed and well respected people here, and he was just some random guy. He was just a kid who ‘got lucky’. He was just some dude who happened to be halfway decent and a little funny. 

He believed otherwise, he truly did, but it was hard not to think about it as he walked down the lavish hall to the main room. 

It was a masquerade ball being held by the MCC organizers. It was to celebrate MCC 12. Everyone was instructed to dress formally, and wear a mask. Though most everyone had some defining feature, so they were given a resource pack where they could temporarily change their skin.

Quackity decided to change the color of his eyes from their normal dark brown to a fluorescent yellow. Wearing a black tix with yellow feathery designs stitched in. Not only that, but he also wasn't wearing his beanie. Letting his slightly wavy hair drop down just past his ears. With a yellow mask with golden feathers on the side he was set and ready to go.

Walking in he was greeted by Wilbur who wasn't wearing a mask. When he asked about it the taller man said it was because he was performing later and didn't quite see the point.

Wilbur told him to draw a number from this bowl of papers then go find the table number and sit and wait for his partner for the night. He also mentioned that he couldn't say anything about it to someone because it would break the illusion. So after he drew a number he went to go sit and wait.

Not too long after a taller man with fluffy long brown hair walked over. He wore a white suit with a pink button down under it and a pink bow tie. The man wore a pink mask with white swirls covering it, he also had dark blue eyes. 

He strode to the table confidently, his hair bouncing behind him as he walked. Elyes holding a tired stare, almost as if he didn't want to be here. They held a different kind of annoyance when he looked at Quackity. Who it took all, but 5 seconds to realize this was Technoblade. 

Quackity instructions felt himself panic, he's had interactions with Technoblade before and they didn't seem to go well. Every time they would talk he would give the shorter man a look like he was filled with nothing but confusion. On other days he just looked like he didn't want to deal with him. Wilbur tried to reassure that he didn't dislike Quackity at all; it was just "complicated". Which sounded like a fancy way to say he was bothered. He just hoped to the creator that Technoblade did not recognize him.

"Hey, this table 34?" He asked in a calm tone. And in a terrible moment of realization Quackity took note of how much he actually liked his voice.

"Oh, uh yeah." He stumbled through his response standing up to stretch his hand out. Technoblade shakes his hand with a small smile. 

"Alright cool, this would have been really awkward if it wasn’t." He chuckles lightly and Quackity is pretty sure he's going to implode.

"I like your suit." He rushes out, blushing immediately after. 

"Thank you, yours is very nice as well." He shifted from foot to foot looking around a bit. "Sorry, parties aren't really my scene"

"I get that, we can go outside if you’d like?” They begin to slowly walk towards doors that lead into a garden. “I didn’t really want to come here either." Techno’s head tilted slightly at this. "It's a nice party, but it's not really my kind of party. To many fancy people in fancy clothes. I don't fit here, parties should be fun."

Techno looked at him with soft eyes. “Who said you didn’t belong?” They stopped a table, the shorter man grabbing a small cookie.

"No one really, but these aren't my kind of people." He says eating the snack.

"Then you belong. Who cares if you’re not like the rest of the people here?" He says. "That's a good thing, everyone here is their own person. And side note, you'd throw a very  _ different  _ kind of party." He says with a small laugh, pulling one out of the other man as well. 

As they walk Quackity hears Wilbur start another song with the band. It sounds a bit like a waltz of some sort. He feels Techno pull him back in the direction of the dance floor, after stumbling a bit, he falls into the steps.

If you asked Techno later why he did that he did that he'd tell you. "He was swaying in time to the song as we walked."

They stepped in sync with one another and the music. Techno spun Quackity out, who spun back to him. His back to Techno’s chest, the ladder's hand on his waist as they stepped. He kept a light grip there as he walked around Quackity to face him, going back to their original position. 

"You're good at this." Techno said, Quackity blushing in response.

"Did you expect any less?" He smirked.

“Can’t say I did.” Smiling as he’s pulled closer, he laughs lightly. 

Techno’s hair is flowing behind him as they move and sway. Picking up pace and slowing back down with the song. 

“Your hair is so nice.” Quackity comments, causing the other to turn a light shade of pink.

Quackity was so busy just existing within the other man's space, enjoying himself and joking. He lets out loud laughter throwing his head back just in time to be dipped, as he looks up he sees something absolutely beautiful. Techno’s hair falling over his shoulder as he looks down at Quackity with a wide eyed smile. He doesn't even realize their kissing until there are cheers around them.

Techno slowly pulled him back up, he was about to speak when he was interrupted by another laugh from the boy in front of him.

“Whatever possessed you to do that, should possess you more often!” He was still laughing when the phone in his pocket buzzed. Pulling it out he saw that he had a message from Karl asking where he was. “Sorry I need to go, but we should definitely meet up sometime.”

“Of course, yeah.” Techno was still a bit shaken up from everything that just happened, but he was smiling. “You have nice hair too, Quackity.” He said before pulling off the other's mask. Quackity's face covers in a blush as he starts to walk away, smiling.

Techno looked at the mask in his hand as he went to sit down, content with just watching the rest of the night go by. Wilbur walks past with a knowing smile and a raised eyebrow. He simply raises the mask in all its feathered glory. A token of what happened tonight. 


End file.
